Sky Ballad Eternal Secrets
by Sa-san
Summary: If it wasn't a secret then what is the tale the secret been telling for?
1. Chapter 1

Sky Ballad ~ Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 1: The cat 1

Akane was busy by her work, she were in the rush; bringing her coffee to the desk she's working with Shinya aside at there, smoking. Akane, who looks Shinya, gets on fire, 'Kogami-san! I've been telling you for not smoking in such area near me!' Shinya just keeps doing his job, recovering few wet document; 'You say when you're drunk last night.' Akane were mad, she's just like a lion clinging at a beast; 'That's not the point! Now the problem is, snap that smoke out of here now!' Shinya smacked the wet documents and slammed the table hardly, 'Shut it, do you think you're big, the biggest at here?' Then Tomomi came, 'Hey, hey! This isn't the place to fight for especially you, Kogami. Remember your job beyond this building and Tsunemori-san were just your inspector, you don't need to hook up those things up to feed her anger, right?' Shinya nodded, 'Indeed.'

Knock! Knock! Akane reflects, 'Someone?' The knocking annoying sound keeps knocking on the door as well when Shinya breaks the door, 'Yeah, there is.' The one who knocks were just a cat, CAT?! They thought, Tomomi isn't surprised; 'O-orisama?' The cat replied, scratching his furs, 'I am, I'm here for some reason to done for.' Akane was curled by the reply, 'Where did you come from?' The cat waves his hand, 'The wave.' Shinya chuckled like he got stuck into something, 'Wave? What a curious place I've ever known.' The cat stomped his feet to the floor and it cracks straightly, 'Tight up your mouth.' Tomomi handles the conversation, 'Hey, cat. This is a police district not for quarrels.' Shinya takes off his smoke, 'Say, what's up, cat? Going up here for…' The cat scratches its ear, 'Itchy… Err,' the paws is pointing at a portal, 'There, just go there, it won't take your time…' Akane patted the paw of brown, 'What do you want?' The cat backwards, 'U-uh, I'm just obeying the orders not for threatening you so, forget it all!' It disappeared into the portal.

Shinya chocked, 'Kh… What the…' Tomomi came over to the portal where about, 'Hmm, it's special as I thought.' Shinya muttered, 'Bullshit, I thought something other than these.' Akane grabbed her equipments, 'Get into it!' Tomomi plays the wine bottle he was holding earlier, 'He-he, it must be interesting, Kogami, get in~' Shinya refused, he steps backwards and getting on fire, 'Heh, don't order me, I won't listen…' Akane smiled, 'At least, you'll be appreciated later, didn't?' Shinya shook his head, 'It mustn't be like this…'

End of page 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sky Ballad ~Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 2: The cat 2

'You think too much.' Akane scolded, Shinya really getting mad including clenching his fist hardly, 'I'll go, I'll go. Now, are you satisfied?' Akane grinned, 'Indeed, lowly animal.' Shinya noticed the weird sound that wasn't belong to Akane; THEN WHO IS IT?

Few hours later, they three get into the mystifying portal and arrived at the forest. Tomomi shoved his hand into the pocket, 'Yeah, this is fun!' Shinya chokes, this time he got stuck by apple, 'Guh! Snap it out! Geh… It's not fun, horrible y'know!' Akane calmed Shinya down from the pressure, 'Calm down, we should go check for some clue why we're here.' Shinya wipes his coat and replied, 'The heck you're going to say that,' suddenly, rustling sound colored, 'He-he, looking for something?' Akane noticed, grabbing her gun, she aimed the sound; 'Shut it!' Shinya pressed the gun down, 'Coming from north, the valley, eastern.' Akane was kind'a surprised, 'Wew, you've got well on listening!' Tomomi smirked, 'He always threw some cotton into it avoiding getting deaf.' The sound echoes, waves getting pressured, 'Hey guys, you want to have some clue where you are?' Shinya aimed his gun toward the north and shoot 50 km a bit left eastern, 'Show down.'

Blast! The voice gets hit, 'He-he, you've got chic to done with me!' Shinya chuckled, 'Heh, as I thought.' Akane warned, 'The voice! Keep your voice down; we're only come to here for some reason, don't trouble us!' The voice sneered, 'Hmm? Oh yes, he brought y'all to here.' Then the cat from that earlier time appears, 'Uh-uh…' Tomomi saw the cat trembling, 'You work for him?' The cat closed his ear, 'If I don't then my brother will died!' The voice echoes, 'So you fail…' The cat yell back, 'what fail?! As the promise do, I brought them to you, right?!' Grasses rustled, wind blowing through the trees, 'Yeah you did but, you seem to forget about something.' The cat realized, 'Ah… the documents!' The voice marks, 'Yes, you forgot about it so you and your brother is my meal tonight!' Black Hand lending dusk covering, the voice appears to be a ghoul, spreading some stinks of blood in fang. The cat escaped, 'Hell no! I'll gonna save my brother, there's no way we two be your meal, and it'll be ridiculous!' The ghoul smirked, 'It won't.' His hand grabs the cat's tail and swings the cat to feel unconscious. Shinya plays the chestnuts he found earlier near an oak, and throw it toward the ghoul's eyes; 'Yet you can.' Suddenly, another explosion is happening at the south, few dynamites are landing in where they've missing the conclusion!

Takes up the risk, Tomomi escorted Akane leaving Shinya deal with it, 'its okay, the gun gonna stop it like a piece of cake.' Shinya smiled, Duarr! Dynamites and bullets spill together and caused bigger explosion! Ghoul smirks, 'Heh, I think I'm mistaken, he's a dog.' Akane scolded, 'No, he's the enforcer, not a dog!' Tomomi then lit up a fire and set it near a hole, 'Fire.' Bwoosh! The fire ate up the hole and turns to be the wild, 'Good job, huh, old man?' Shinya coughed, crawling from the hole and smiled, 'I've done.' The ghoul cracked his hand, crows revived, 'Silly human, my main prey is the cat and follow by you; ALL.' The crows gathered, the sky become darker…

End of Page 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sky Ballad ~Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 3: The cat 3

'Give up; you won't win through this whole unfamiliar world for you!' Ghoul cackled, Shinya nodded, 'Well, guess your life will be shorter for facing me after this…' Akane holds Shinya, 'this is not our…' Shinya smiles creepily (of course) 'Would you step out of my way, inspector Tsunemori?' Akane shook his head, letting go Shinya against the ghoul. 'Neh, let's have a fun first.' The ghoul twirled his onion necklace, 'Should we have a quiz?' The cat alarmed, tripped to help Shinya out, 'Wait! You can't do that Aksara!' The ghoul noticed the cat's presence, he wailed, 'Filthy ani-mal-Get y-our mo-uth off!' The cat keeps talking, 'there's no way, if you play this game, youngster; LISTEN: If you correct one answer, your soul will be taken. Each of the human's life only 4 lives, so correct one, you're taken.' Shinya turns and saw the cat brushed the ground, 'Why would it be?' The ghoul then laughed, 'Hey, you! Get yourself up, now!' 'Kh… alright, alright, I'm at the serve.' Shinya raised his gun, 'Start it right away.' Then the cat sighed, 'May the God bless you…' Dziing! Dziing! Metallic sharp-voice echoes 'Wait!' Sparkling light-fire sparks, 'Ghoul, stay out!'

'Trapping me?' The ghoul smirks,  
'No, but, disappear.' The mysterious flames roared.  
'Why should I… mafia's boss?' Ghoul chuckled, stares the flame's inner side.  
'Ow, what is it now, another freak 'in guy?' Shinya muttered,  
'If you get it, don't let this guy involved.' The flame ordered,  
'Is this some kind of gangster movie, sounds nicer than thrill…' Shinya yawned, bites his smoke off.

'This is adult's business, not for kids.' The ghoul shouts on him, 'Geh, I was treated as a kid…' Shinya brushed the smoke's ashes, 'You sure have some business now with me…' Suddenly, black cape rustled into the conversation, uncovered the flame's identity; 'No more room and no more talk.' A man appeared, '10th, you just appear at the right time… mafia's boss.' The ghoul hissed, flapping over the crows he summoned.

'Who are you?' Shinya asks,  
'Just call me Tsuna, yeah… up to you.' Tsuna answers.  
'Don't act up like friends, its sucks!' Ghoul yelled,  
'Hmm… looks like you really are a stone.' Tsuna comments,  
'Hegh am I?' The ghoul shortly breathed.  
'You are since I meet you.' Tsuna exclaimed.

Tomomi shook his head off from the burn, 'Wew, situation getting worse and… complicated.' Akane worried, she's gripped her gun tighter than usual. While Shinya is confused about the situation or more likely he's interested about it, a wild cat appears; 'Miuto!' The cat ran over to the cat that tripped earlier, 'Brother?' Miuto turns, 'Yeah, it's me!' Shinya feels awkward, 'what the…?' Then the ghoul feels anger invades, 'Grr… Who dares to interrupts?!' In sudden, the whole ground grumbled, ferocious fangs appears to bring nightmares to the upper surface…

End of Page 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sky Ballad ~ Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 4: The cat 4

'Kids aren't allowed!' The fangs roars, climbing to ghoul's blackened teeth; Miuto warned the ghoul, 'you've make us two suffered now, you should gain your lesson now!' Slashing up his sword, Miuto slashed the ghoul into half, 'Gaining enough?' Miuto grinned, ghoul smirks. Laughing on thunder, 'Geh, don't think it's easy to defeat me, cat. Today and your beloved sibling, have a nice death~' Miuto alarmed; before he could do something, Tsuna's flames covered him following by Cresc, his brother.

'Not good,' Tsuna reflects, feeling pain.  
'What is this… bad smell…?' Shinya brushed his hair and caught up a cough,  
'He-he, poisonous ratherzian at serves.' The ghoul cackle; its voice was uglier than a frog croaks.

Tsuna then collapsed, his hand stretched to his flame but: IT CAN'T! Before the flames starts to weakening, a hedgehog appears. 'Hey, Tsunayoshi Sawada, you're making mess again.' The mists talks, it was Hibari who just slept and still yawning; 'He-he, another one?' Shinya chokes, Akane wear her goggle that she brings along, 'What…This is…' Hibari then splashed into the conversation, 'What now, officer guy and a gloomy guy?' Tsuna replies, 'Just try to delay those mist…' While Shinya wipes some dead leaves off, he raised his gun and asks; 'Is there no more rules at here?' Tomomi feels weird; he thought something will happen worst, 'Hey, Kogami! Don't think here is different from our world and you can do what you want…' Shinya then turns, 'Uh, old man, have a think. It's free for us to disobeying the rules, just, it wouldn't affect us, didn't?' Tomomi shoved his hand into his pocket, 'Just do whatever you want, if it affects, it's your choice.' Shinya says thanks, he then swirled the gun; 'Get some choppy-panic now~' Blast! The bullet shoots the ghoul's eye, bloods splattered to the ground, splashing into Miuto's vein; 'Gyaaa! It hurts!' Miuto shrieked while Cresc came to tame him to be calm, 'Brother, have calm!' Miuto keep struggling, his paws start to melts, and it smells stinks like a rat. 'Gah, Cresc! Hel-help me!' Cresc feels sorry but, he can't do something then he glance at Tsuna.

'Help my brother; I'll do anything for you…' Cresc whispered,  
'How?' Tsuna replied.

Then the ghoul feels anger, angrier than before! Hibari patted his Hibird that rested at his shoulder and aimed the ghoul with his box, 'Have some spikes.' Bwoosh! Thousands spikes cover the sky which turns to be dark…

End of Page 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sky Ballad ~ Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 5: Past of a stray

Holding his Tong Fang, Hibari gets into the clouds of spikes and hits the Ghoul, yelling out some mischievous words. Ghoul shrieks like a woman, 'Gah! Spikes, no spikes again! AHH, I HATE SPIKES, GET IT OFF FROM ME!' Shinya then feels funny, 'Eh, did I just hear somebody cried like a woman does? Pfft, I can't think whose voice is that…' Then Ghoul just realized he was being joked, 'Pity sound of human, just wait… MY MEAL.' Then he just goes vanished into the spikes. Aside, Tsuna tries to tame Miuto from keep screaming of burning scars, 'Cure, pretty hard, may need Ryohei to do this.' Tsuna wipes sweats with his sleeve, Akane then came over to Tsuna, 'Excuse me, could I ask, where I am? What situation is happening now?' Hibari then steps on the ground, still yawning, 'Hmm, at the future, maybe… ah no, base.' Tomomi were just appear to help Shinya out from the spikes that still wild out there; 'Yo-ho, you're good at this, ugh…' Shinya panted, Cresc joins the conversation, 'my brother… did he cured?' Tsuna glanced at Cresc who looks worried, 'Ah, lil'guy, could you wait a bit longer?' Fixing his specialized earphone, Tsuna then ordered. Silent, so silent, trees rustling and rushed the wind; warm breezes covered, water drips slowly to the soil, plenty of plants starts to sleep. Maybe it's still blind day, the sun still being closed by few dark clouds, a minute later; someone arrives…

'Sawada-san!' Ryohei exclaimed excitedly.  
'Ah, Ryohei, you're at the time, c'mon!' Tsuna waves his hand to Ryohei,  
'Something worst?' Ryohei came to see the situation apart.  
'Yes, this cat needs treatment as quick as possible.' Tsuna explained.  
'Hmph, Light power is needed to cure this problem.' Ryohei then lit his box up and came up with his partner, that 'boxer kangaroo'.

Start to cure, Miuto keeps to struggling, looks like his condition only gets worse and worse. Hibari then snaps the kangaroo off, 'It won't heal, easier way, take him to the base.' Ryohei comments, 'What if he gets to be a thread at a peak? He won't just die if we didn't try.' Cresc cut in, 'Miuto can't die! I only have him, the only family I have!' Tomomi surprised, asking Cresc warmly, 'Only family, what did happen to your family?' Cresc stares at Tomomi; he didn't want to explain to that old stranger especially the one brings the strangers is his brother, 'I can't answer, it's forbidden for us, the stray to say our pitiful past.' Akane then lowered her position and pinched Cresc, 'C'mon, we can help you if you're at the edge, right? Don't be strict to us!' Cresc was touched by the one, who can unlock his heart easily to say something, 'Well, I and my brother is the only one that saved from the Faglance Famiglia, our parents and the whole Famiglia was murdered by a mysterious man who claimed to be the magician. That night was really scary, bloods splattered and I almost have my vision blur and getting blind, then I met Kroma who helps us and raises us till she disappears 3 years ago which letting me and my brother indentified as strays.' Tsuna then cuts the explanation, 'Umm… I heard that Faglance Famiglia it's a famous hunter of dark, didn't? But since they hunts too much, wilderness grown to take revenges, right?' Miuto who starts to feel comfort, replies; 'We're not that hunter, we don't claimed to be the heir just, we promised to Kroma that one day, we'll be the heir to the lost throne of Faglance.'

End of Page 5


	6. Chapter 6

Sky Ballad ~ Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 6: Throne is nothing

Felling off from the conversation, Tsuna and others feels puzzled by a little explanation, 'Can't you all understand what I'm saying now?' Miuto sweeps the leaves, drawing something at the soft soil, 'Here, the whole Faglance organization from top;

My father: Desence Faglance-Boss

Members:  
-Dodgehederia-squad no.3-headsquarter (Yellow rose)  
-Erect-squad no.1-headsquarter (Red rose)  
-Hector-squad no.2-headsquarter (Blue rose)

Squad members:  
Yellow rose= Yukari Rende, Areestone Ne Junvo, Tigro, Ilussy, Orendo Glame, Swapill, Grouch, Qued, Ureva, Resenmee, Meera Jance and, Kurobara Atsume.

Red rose= Fuu, Yuubo, Farenheit, Lul-luv, Misgang, Eree, Northeria, Lisa Chang, Slegh, Versa and, else has died killed in an accident, there's 32 of them.

Blue rose= Lanko, Reeva, Aksara-white and, else died 3 years ago and that because the squad members are weak to nothing.

That's all.' Miuto stops his drawing and took a long breath, Cresc continues his words with lowered voice, 'For us, throne is nothing but, only tragic plays the unknown drama for settling off some of this scumbags. If wasn't us that agreed the promise Kroma has made, we'll just leave this throne to its death.' Tsuna smiled a little weird, gently stroked the cat, 'Throne is sure nothing but, if one day, your parents are alive and they want you to be the heir?' Cresc deny Tsuna's word, 'Impossible, they died before we could understand what has happen 3 years ago.' Reignited the smoke, Shinya smokes again and kicks a tree, 'Hey, the tree is old, with no time, it'll fall.' Tomomi investigated the tree which Shinya talking for, 'This isn't the normal dying way, what happen here?' The yawning Hibari responded with reluctance, 'It was Aksara's being, he kills the nature.' Tsuna follows, 'Yeah, killing the nature which caused polluted air for generate the death.' Ryohei who almost finish with his job, suddenly jumps and points a tree, 'Someone.' He exclaimed and hits the tree!

The tree fall easily, behind that, a crystallized jade cracked of Ryohei's fist; sky turns to be the midnight's sky in sudden! Miuto and Cresc watch with surprise, 'The time.'

End of Page 6


	7. Chapter 7

Sky Ballad ~ Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 7: Midnight

The mystifying dark sky blurs and caused black rains to start falling, Tsuna reflects and creates a flame shield to cover the whole of them, noticing some of the trees melts like a clay, fears is about to grow. Fastening the shield, Tsuna recalled to the base and they all vanished into a black portal…

Falling off to the main-base; Akane, Tomomi and, Shinya totally confused by this time. Tsuna then explained from top to down, the area and the place for them three to rested, trying to explore the areas; instead of getting to a room, Shinya get lost into the training room. First, he got hit by Yamamoto's swallow then second, get hit by Gokudera's dynamites (explodes) and the last, fainted because of Mukuro. Sounds bad but, glad that he's still alive; 'Hmm, new recruit?' Yamamoto leaned, then Gokudera snaps, 'what now, who the hell interrupts our training?' Then he notices Shinya's gun that looks much more interesting than dynamites for Gokudera, 'Err…' Shinya awakes, 'The… where am I now? Did I just run into some unknown situation?' Yamamoto restrains laughing, 'Yeah, you did! Did you get lost, newbie?' Shinya stretched his head, 'Newbie? I'm not, only get lost…'

Gokudera dances like an octopus do while Mukuro stabs his back with his trisula, 'Stop it octopus.' Mukuro sneered, Gokudera yelped, 'Shut your mouth pineapple, say, today is pretty dark, didn't?' Yamamoto then search for outside and pulls one of the curtain, 'It did, why so?' Shinya then stands a bit like saved from 7.8 ritcher earthquake, 'Saying that, the outer from this base has mostly melts by an incident of black rain.

'Black rain?' Yamamoto asks,  
'Sounds weird, since there's nothing about it…' Mukuro sighed.  
'Believe it, the trees melts in my vision, I saw it, alright?' Shinya muttered,  
'Shit!' Gokudera banged the glass.  
'Hey, wait a second, what is this, black water?' Yamamoto sweeps some of the water from the glass cracks with his handkerchief…

Cssh! The handkerchief melts fast, unusual speed! Yamamoto snaps the handkerchief from his hand, 'I told you.' Shinya sighed, shook his head. Akane who also goes on explore, found Shinya, 'Kogami, who tells you to go by yourself?!' Gokudera then thought like another stranger appears, preparing triple dynamites?!

End of Page 7


	8. Chapter 7-middle-

Sky Ballad ~ Eternal Secrets~

(Crossover: Psycho-pass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not own this both.)

Page 7.5: Special 0.1

Morning as usual days, it isn't too hot for that day, like usual; the day is blank. Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock, the clock goes echoing a sound like specialized B-Box or else, it was really boring at that time. Few hours later, Hibird fly across the base to Hibari's room, landing on Hibari's shoulder; quite fuzzy. Mukuro are there, discussing some matter in purpose.

'Discipline committee always been discipline to anyone that breaks the rules, aren't?' Mukuro sneered,  
'Just say what you want, I'm sleepy by now.' Hibari yawned.  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever…' Mukuro muttered,  
'Hoamm, it's late noon now, I'm going to sleep…' Hibari yawned, stands for going to take a nap.

Mukuro smirks a little, 'You always sleep, don't you?' Hibari stops his steps, 'Am I?' Mukuro replied slowly, 'You did, I don't know did you still being aware toward your environment…' He licks his bandaged wound, 'Should we play a game, to see how…' Hibari cuts the sentences silently, 'I'll bite you to death if you dare to something non-sense.' Mukuro chirps, smiling like an evil villain, 'I'm afraid I could do that by now.' Dassh! Dassh! The floor is wrecked, 'Do you mind to pay me some treat if you lost your awareness?' Hibari knocks his Tong Fang to Mukuro's trisula, 'Why? I could bite you off now,' Knocking down the illusions and the trisula, Hibari yawned again, 'If you can defeat me the, I'm the treat.' Mukuro looks happy like a dog, 'He-he, then I'll catch you by back!' Zap! Hibari stares in confusion then he realized Mukuro at his back, 'Too late, my prey.' Mukuro hits Hibari's back and knocked him down!

Wuush… 'Ugh… What…' Hibari chokes, 'Hey, it seems you were defeated for the first time, easy to handle…' Mukuro came over to Hibari, leaned, 'Now, serve me, you should know what to do, right; Kyouya-kun?' Hibari glances, his body even can't move a little (even he's strong); he just keeps to struggling, 'Serve what, kh…!' The wound stretches and causes worst state of bleeding, 'Kyouya-kun, you're bleeding right now, if you keep struggling, I think you'll just get the worst state…' Hibari holds the pain, 'Is there no other way than serving you?'

End of Page 7.5


End file.
